


That Would Be Enough

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Spot/Katherine is a ship now, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Spot thinks they can’t last forever. Katherine helps put his mind at ease.{really hecking short}





	That Would Be Enough

Spot can see the moon lowering, and he knows their time is running out. He shuts his eyes and pulls her tighter, burying his nose in her thick, red curls. Maybe if he ignores the sun, she will too.

She doesn’t.

“Sean...” she whispers into the darkness and quiet, voice thick and tired. “You have to go.” 

He sighs but opens his eyes. He doesn’t let go though. He’s not quite sure he’s ready to let go yet.

“Just a big longer Kitty,” he says softly. “I’m sure a minute more won’t hurt.”

She shifts against him, turning to face him. Most nights he functioned as her pillow, not that he minded. It was just about the only thing he could do for her.

Katherine’s eyes are heavy with sleep, and Spot can tell she really doesn’t want him to go. He figured maybe she never did. Lord knows, he never did.

“Sean, if my dad finds you here ...” She doesn’t finish her sentence, but her meaning is clear. If Pulitzer were to find Spot here — holding his daughter, in her room, hell, even in Pulitzer’s general house — then Spot would be shipped off somewhere or worse. 

She places a soft kiss to his collarbone, which he can still feel the warmth of through his striped red shirt. The threat of being found hands over them, but he manages to crack a small smile.

“What‘cha saying, Kitty?” he teases. “Don’t think I can take’em?”

Katherine laughs, a quiet laugh, but a laugh all the same. He reaches down and takes her hand in his, and raises their conjoined hands to place a kiss to her hand. The stark contrast between their digits don’t escape him — her hands are soft and unblemished, making his hands seem more calloused and scarred in comparison. 

It just put there two background in full view from one look. Katherine came from a world of affluence and wealth, her career and job came not from a need to feed herself but from choice. His world was one of survival, everyday from seven years old had been a struggle to even make to the end, he had worked almost everyday for the past ten years to just get enough to not die of starvation.

He looked back at Katherine and felt the instinctive need to pull her closer. Every person he had ever gotten this close to, every person he could admit to love, was gone — from death or a decision to be absent, either way they were no longer in Spot Conlon’s life.

Was it fair to ask Katherine to walk that tightrope? To leave this world — one where she is safe and fed and cared for — for his — one where he always runs the gambit of coming up short? One where she might lose the crooked game all like him played? New players always at least once tried to cheat, and he couldn’t let Katherine fall victim to that.

“Sean?” Katherine said, breaking him from his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Of course Katherine had noticed his shift in mood. He tried to fake it for a moment, to pull the conversation away from the one he knew they needed to desperately have.

He smiled and reached down to grasp the necklace around her neck. It held a simple wooden charm he had made himself — it was simple, only a star, but Katherine still wore it faithfully. 

“Remember when I gave this to ya? Could barely get ta’ words out, remember?” he said, feeling his smile weaken. Her smile, however twitched, most likely at the memory of him attempting to give her the necklace. It had taken an hour of stopping himself before he had just thrust it towards her, telling her that he liked her and made it for her. 

But then her smile disappeared completely, and she took the necklace in her own grasp.

“How long until you trust me?” she said. He sucked in a breath. It’s not that he didn’t trust her — Spot trusted her with everything he was — but — but —

What was it? Did he want to protect her? Did he want to-to end this? Is that what he was really getting at? To keep Katherine out of his world, that was the way he had to do it, he supposed.

“How long is this going to last, Kitty?” he asks. “I may be the King of Brooklyn, but I’se not fooling myself. Your pops and men like him are the ones running the show. And you’se— and you’se can’t end up like me, Kitty. You can’t.”

“Like you?” Katherine asked. Her confused tone lights anger in him, because she knows damn well what he means.

“Poor, Kitty,” Spot spits. “Ain’t nothing wrong with being poor. I’se do honest work and I make it by. Bu-but I’se can’t ask you to one day give up this life. One where you’se have enough.”

“Oh, Sean.” She reaches up to caress his cheek, and the look in her eyes sets his whole body on fire. It’s kind and gentle but also stubborn, just like always. “I’ve spent my whole life in this world and don’t get me wrong — I love it. I like my life. But for you? For you, I would live in a desert, my love, if it means I get to spend one more day with you.”

“How can you—“

“I’m not saying it would be easy, Sean,” Katherine said. “But love is never easy. Nothing worth doing or being will ever be easy. Look at the strike — was that easy? No. But you and those boys fought and bleed and tried for something that had to be done.” She smiled at him, and squeezed their still connected hands. “And if this works, if we go the distance, then no matter how hard it may be, I’ll live any life, because I will have you, my love.”

Spot breathed silently for a moment, just taking in Katherine and what she said. He wasn’t sure what to say in response. How did he end up with a girl like her? Someone so kind and gentle but also just as stubborn as him? What had he done right in his life to deserve her? Because he most surely didn’t.

Eventually, he decided not to say anything, just reached down to capture her lips in kiss. Her lips are a welcome home, and her lips aren’t hesitant to react in time with his. It would be so, so easy to get lost in them forever, and for a moment he just lets himself do that.

His hands wrap around his waist, and one slips up to cradle her head, fingers twisting into her curly dark auburn hair. Both her hands slip down to his chest, fists balling his thin red shirt. This moment is more than he could ever want, more than he could ever need. Katherine is more than he could ever hope to find.

She lets go far sooner than he would like, and he guesses that shows, because she laughs at him.

“No need to pout, my love,” she says, but her voice is breathless. 

“Can ya’ blame me?” Spot asks, curling a strand of her hair. “You’se a great kisser, Kitty. I’se want to kiss you forever.”

Katherine rolled her eyes and snuggled closer into him. 

“You can stay, if you want,” Katherine says. “Just don’t let my father see you.”

Spot considers the option for a moment. Wait fully till light to scurry back to Brooklyn to sell for the day, or he could go now. He supposed it would be safer to wait, but he’d also loose daylight because the circulation bell would have gone off long before he could get back. He could always sell in Manhattan for the day, but he was always so stiff about Brooklyn turf, maybe it would be rude to show up one day and suddenly start selling.

Wait —since when has he cared about being rude? Especially to Jack Kelly and the Manhattan crew of Newsies? Katherine must be rubbing off on him.

He sighs and places one last kiss in her hair.

“No, I best go now,” Spot says. “Some of us gots to work for a living Kitty.”

She huffs. “You know I have a job, right?”

He laughs and detangles himself from her. “I’se just teasing, kitten.” He pulls up his suspenders as he stands, and whips on his hat from where it stood on her nightstand. 

He looks back at her and nearly looses his resolve. Looking back at him, is her, wrapped in that blanket still with a smile, and the warmth of her smile and her touch almost beckons him to return. Just crawl back under that blanket, bury his face in her thick curls, and shut the whole, unfair world and hold his world — his everything, his kitten, his Katherine.

But he steels himself, and instead just leans down to give her one more soft kiss as a parting.

“I love you,” he breathes, lips still inches from hers.

“I love you too,” she says back. 

Her words ‘I love you too’ is what propels him forward that day.

**Author's Note:**

> The ship name is KingSun because I can’t find one because apparently no one else ships it. 
> 
> Spot and Kath are cute and I love them and please tell me if you liked this.
> 
> Have a blessed day!  
> —PrincessChess


End file.
